


Promise that this is the last time that I'll listen to my friends

by lemonhopia



Series: Drinks on Ice, Stars In Our Eyes [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hot Tub, House Party, Jackson Wang's Party, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonhopia/pseuds/lemonhopia
Summary: "Jinnie, it's not skinny dipping if you still have your underwear on,""We're on someone else's lawn, what the fuck,""And? We're not the only ones naked here… I'm sure someone else will be fucking here anyway if we're not here,"He's right though. Hyunjin looked around the yard and everyone else was pretty much too drunk or high to give a shit about two boys naked in a hot tub. Even if it's not their own hot tub. And with the reputation Jackson's parties have, he's certain a lot wilder shit has happened in this house."Ugh, you're a pain in the ass,""Later, baby," Jisung winked, and stretched out his arms as he sunk down in the tub to make room for Hyunjin.





	Promise that this is the last time that I'll listen to my friends

**Author's Note:**

> Title from:  
All My Friends - The Summer Set

"Are you sure we're invited?" For what seemed like the hundredth time, Hyunjin just had to ask. 

"We're not," Jisung giggled in his ear, stumbling both of them backwards into the newly manicured lawn and almost spilling their drinks. They're surely gonna get grass stains all over their clothes but they couldn't care less. The clothes are coming off later anyway.

They were buzzed, exhausted, yet eager for an adventure, all at once. Everyone else seemed to feel the same. Everywhere Jisung looked there were guys holding bottles and plastic cups, couples making out in random corners, even in the second floor balcony directly above them. He shielded his eyes from the bright LED lights hanging from the trees and fences and tried to shut out the sound. 

Just a typical Friday night. From where he was laying down, Hyunjin could see the clear skies and all the stars, but one of them stood out from the rest. It wasn't just the alcohol. Jisung really did shine brighter than anything and everyone else, even under the clear summer night sky and the lights littering the yard. And amidst the blaring music, nothing was louder than their hearts.

"I hope your neighbor won't be mad," 

"Jackson-hyung? Nah, he won't mind, and he's friends with my brothers," Jisung assured. "Plus he's a really cool guy, don't worry about it,"

"Your friends don't even like me," Hyunjin pouted and let out a small huff and it's taking all of Jisung's self-control not to pounce on him that instant. "They think I'm a fuckboy,"

"Who cares? You're with me anyway, not them,"

"Even  _ you _ didn't like me either,"

"I still don't," Their lips only inches apart, Jisung leaned in and almost closed the distance between them. "Because I love you now,"

"Eww," Hyunjin's words didn't match his actions. The ear-to-ear grin on his face contradicted his push on Jisung's chest, too weak to actually separate them.

"Come here you little shit," It took barely any movement for their lips to meet, giggly and breathless in a needy kiss, both boys so intoxicated with each other that nothing else around them mattered, and nothing could get them any drunker than they already are just from each other's taste. Like the constellations above, Jisung found tiny specks on Hyunjin's face so stunning, kissing them gently one by one.

The world seemed to move in slow motion, the lights spinning and the sea of people seemingly moving too fast like everything was a daydream. They were outsiders in this scene, after all.

Suddenly, their moment was interrupted by an eruption of screaming and cheering from the crowd, and the splashing of bodies into the pool.

"The fuck is happening?" Jisung laughed and sat up abruptly to admire the mess and Hyunjin following shortly after. Naked bodies diving into the pool one after another greeted them, splashing water everywhere. Clothes flew in all directions, a bra and some guy's board shorts landing right at Hyunjin’s feet. 

"Looks fun," Bopping his head to the beat of whatever was playing on the speakers, Hyunjin watched the wildest part of the party unfold.

"Wanna join?" He averted his gaze briefly to find an incredibly amused Jisung, also enthralled by the scene but in a totally different way.

"Hmm, kinda? What do you think?"

"I have a better idea," He pulled Hyunjin by the hand without letting the elder question him, leading him to a darker part of the backyard with significantly less people than the are near the pool. It was quieter too, so they didn't have to half-shout their words anymore.

Somehow Jisung ended up with more bottles of beer he can barely hold with both hands on the way.

"You wanted to join right? Go strip then,"

Surprisingly, the hot tub wasn't occupied. Jisung didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that this was someone else's house at all. He lost all his clothes faster than Hyunjin could think about whether he did want to or not. 

"It's warm, come in," Jisung splashed some water towards Hyunjin, making the taller boy whine in annoyance at how wet his clothes have become and how he'll catch a cold, but started stripping anyway.

And just like he always does, he takes his time removing his jeans. Running his slender fingers along the waistband, slowly unbuckling his belt, pulling down his zipper in a frustratingly deliberate way while leaning back to emphasize his bulge, he knew just how to get Jisung riled up. It's nothing he hasn't seen before but Jisung still can't help but stare. Eyeing the boy in front of him intently, he licked his lips and ran his fingers through his hair, obviously affected but trying to keep his cool. "Come in here, hurry up," 

To his disappointment, Hyunjin kept his boxers on as he kicked off his jeans. He threw Jisung his shirt and it almost landed on the water, so Jisung threw him his wet boxers he just removed while submerged in the tub. "Jinnie, it's not skinny dipping if you still have your underwear on," 

"We're on someone else's lawn, what the fuck," 

"And? We're not the only ones naked here… I'm sure someone else will be fucking here anyway if we're not here," 

He's right though. Hyunjin looked around the yard and everyone else was pretty much too drunk or high to give a shit about two boys naked in a hot tub. Even if it's not their own hot tub. And with the reputation Jackson's parties have, he's certain a lot wilder shit has happened in this house.

"Ugh, you're a pain in the ass," 

"Later, baby," Jisung winked, and stretched out his arms as he sunk down in the tub to make room for Hyunjin.

"You're so comfy," Hyunjin sighed, leaning back into Jisung's chest, settling between his legs and letting the younger's arms wrap around his slim waist. 

"I know," Nights like this where he gets to have his boy all to himself are Jisung's favorite. He buried his face in the crook of Hyunjin's neck, inhaling his scent he misses so much whenever the older isn't around. "Good thing no one has been fucking in this tub before us,"   
"Gross," A sleepy giggle came out of Hyunjin as he brought another bottle to his lips. The water glistened with the twinkling lights from the balcony and it looked like a reflection of the sky.

"Wanna be first, then?" Jisung's voice came out as only a faint whisper barely audible through the party noise but to Hyunjin it was the loudest sound out there. Hyunjin's skin felt so smooth and slick against his and it's doing nothing to curb his desires.

Not that he's trying to.

"Ji…" Almost choking on his beer, Hyunjin melted into Jisung's touch even more, the younger not even really doing anything yet his body's response was instant. Jisung wasn't any less needy either and he wasn't trying to hide it at all with how he bucked his hips a little and made Hyunjin feel him stiffen against his back.

"I know it's loud in here but I need you to be quiet, ok baby?" Hyunjin nodded and bit down on his fist to stop his moans when Jisung's warm and solid hand wrapped carefully around his already rock-hard length, already leaking at the tip, squeezing once around the base before starting to pump slowly. The way he focused on the tip made Hyunjin see stars, squirming too much for Jisung's convenience. He's enjoying it though, he loved how his taller boyfriend was so pliant in his hands, turning into a whimpering mess harshly gripping the sides of the tub with just a few touches.

"F-fuck, so g-good- Ji-" Jisung took that as a sign to pick up his pace, peppering kisses all over Hyunjin's soft skin as he stroked away.

"I know I told you to keep it down but fuck, you sound so good," He changed speed and rhythm constantly, and the faster he got the louder Hyunjin's moans turned as well. They didn't care about keeping quiet anymore. 

"Go ahead baby, cum for me," Every snap of Jisung's wrist brings Hyunjin closer to heaven. He was a sweaty and whiny wreck, hips thrusting desperately into Jisung's hand to chase his high, and the younger can tell by how Hyunjin’s body stiffens in his arms, voice breaking as his moans get higher and louder. 

A string of curses and screaming Jisung’s name followed, with Hyunjin releasing into Jisung's hand. Though he tried to catch every drop Hyunjin spilled in his hand, some of it still made its way into the water. 

"I can't believe we just ended this night swimming in your cum," Jisung laughed as he wiped his hand in his discarded boxers, clearly with no intention of wearing them again. 

"Well if you ate it instead…" Still catching his breath from his high, Hyunjin had to pause before he finished. "You wouldn't have trouble catching all of it in your hands," 

"You wish, you're still taking care of this later," Pointing to his straining erection, Jisung struggled to put it back in his pants. It managed to calm down eventually but only enough for it to be pushed inside his jeans.

"Yeah fine, whatever," Hyunjin waved him off as he dressed and glanced at the hot tub. "I hope no one uses this next though," 

Finishing the last of his beer, Jisung chuckled. "Fuck, I hope not."

**Author's Note:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/lemonhopia)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/lemonhopia)   
[Tumblr](https://lemonhopia.tumblr.com)


End file.
